1. Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
Plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel (PDP) having a plurality of electrodes thereon, and a driver for supplying driving signals to the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel (PDP) generally comprises a phosphor layer formed in a plurality of discharge cells defined by barrier ribs, and a plurality of electrodes such as scan electrodes Y, sustain electrodes Z, and address electrodes X.
The driver generally supplies driving signals to the discharge cells through the electrodes.
Then, discharge is caused in the discharge cells due to a driving voltage. When the discharge is caused in the discharge cells due to the driving voltage, discharge gas in the discharge cells generates vacuum ultraviolet rays which excite the phosphor in the discharge cells, so visible light rays are emitted from the phosphor and an image can be displayed on the surface of the PDP thanks to the visible light rays.
The discharges caused in the discharge cells of the PDP comprises a reset discharge, an address discharge and a sustain discharge.
The reset discharge is to initialize all of the discharge cells, the address discharge is to select discharge cells in which the sustain discharge would be caused, and the sustain discharge is to display an image on a screen.
The address discharge is caused by a data pulse supplied to the address electrode X and a scan pulse supplied to the scan electrode.
The conventional plasma display apparatus has an disadvantageous effect in which noise and electro magnetic interference (EMI) faults are caused due to coupling between data pulses applied to adjacent address electrodes X.